


Ce que valent les rêves

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, F/M, Teen Angst, Underage Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était très court, comme relation, mais il y avait beaucoup de rêves autour, plus qu'on ne pourrait en raconter en une vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que valent les rêves

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Marvel. Spoilers seulement pour le tout premier tome de Young Avengers.

C'est peut-être au sillage d'un voyageur temporel que les possibilités futures vibrent plus vivement qu'ailleurs, alors que la conscience s'accélère, une histoire de flux quantiques que le père de Cassie pourrait expliquer s'il était encore là.

Ou alors c'est tout simplement d'avoir quatorze ans, en étant amoureuse - vraiment amoureuse - pour la première fois, qui fait rêver et imaginer avec plus de force que jamais on n'en est capable avant et après. Mais il y avait dans le baiser avec Iron Lad plus d'images que Cassie ne pourrait en raconter en un an, même si elle essayait de le partager.

Des soirées romantiques et des baisers doux dans le cou. Des combats contre des méchants, des moments de désespoir et de triomphe. Des fêtes entre amis, des crises de fou rire, la main dans la main. Des disputes et des réconciliations. Se connaître parfaitement et se surprendre encore. Des univers où ils étaient mariés, avaient des enfants, et toutes les réactions maternelles possibles, mais personne n'aurait pu rien empêcher.

Il y avait du sexe, aussi, parce que Cassie n'est plus une petite fille et que même si certains prétendent que quatorze ans est un bien trop jeune âge pour le faire, c'est certainement un âge pour y penser beaucoup, imaginer des longues caresses, des corps nus qui s'entremêlent, anticiper des dizaines de premières fois sans qu'aucune ne soit rendue par les autres moins intense.

Des illusions, bien sûr, et plus rien de tout cela n'arrivera jamais maintenant. Raisonnablement, elle n'a connu Nate que quelques jours, et c'est bien peu de chose, un laps de temps sur lequel on oublie souvent presque tout, passé en un éclair, plus encore cette fois que d'habitude, et elle a encore tout le reste de sa vie sans lui, et...

Mais - elle voudrait le crier, si elle ne craignait qu'on lui réponde oui, - plus de rêves que sur tout le reste de sa vie, est-ce que cela doit vraiment compter pour rien ?


End file.
